A Classic Love Story
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: AU. Rachel and Garfield have been best friends since childhood but when college time comes, they moved on with their lives. What happened when they see each other again four years later and Rachel learns she hasn't actually moved on but Garfield has?
1. First Meet

(AN:) Great to see all your pretty little faces! :D Well, Chico's Chica Magnifica and Chicomagnfico encouraged me to write this new story, so thank you guys! Chico's Chica Magnfica loved it, and well I have to show Chicomagnifico that there WILL be a happy ending (Sorry bro!)

So, without further ado, DudeYourAwesome8 presents another Beast Boy and Raven fanfic! Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Raven and Beast Boy's clothes designs.**

_

* * *

Seventeen years ago…_

In a small school of Jump City, a group of kids attending Jump City Elementary school were all in class, enjoying their time as the day went by of learning and having fun.

All, but one little girl.

She wore a small blue dress, a picture of a skull on the bottom left pocket and the sleeves were ruffles. Along with her white ruffle sleeves, she wore white knee high socks and gray colored shoes. Her neck long violet hair was clipped back from the side and a small jewel was on her forehead, sticking out from her pale skin and amethyst colored eyes.

Her name was Rachel Roth.

Six year old Rachel Roth sat in one corner of the kindergarten room, playing with the blocks by herself. It was just like all the other days; sitting alone as she tried to have the day quickly go by so she could get home. At least her day was half over for it was the afternoon.

"Hello there."

It took a second for Rachel to notice someone was talking with her. She set the block in her hand down and looked up, seeing a new face. This boy was a little taller than her, short green hair, green skin and green eyes. He was wearing a light brown shirt with matching shorts. On his shirt was a picture of a dog's head with his tongue sticking out and on his right leg, there was a bandage over his purple shoes. He had his arms behind his back, feeling a little nervous.

Rachel would have been a little freaked out by this boy since he was green, but knowing she wasn't normal herself either, she actually liked him.

Rachel leaned her head to the side, looking at the boy and said, "Hi."

"Do you mind if I play with you?" He sat down next to her and grabbed one of the blocks in the case next to her, making his own small tower.

Rachel didn't have much of a choice for he already started to play so she just nodded her head and continued on with her tower.

"My name's Garfield."

She looked over at him who was staring at his tower, holding the block in his hand near himself. "I just moved here."

"I've been living here for practically my whole life," Rachel finally said.

Garfield looked at her and smiled. "Would you like to be my first friend here?"

Rachel smiled, thinking about the question before smiling and quickly nodding her head. "To tell you the truth, you'd be my first friend also."

She heard him gasp a little. "Really? I thought you said you've been living here all your life."

Rachel shrugged. "I haven't been the best at making friends. The purple hair, pale skin and my chakra doesn't help."

"Well," Garfield said, running a hand through her hair and then touching the jewel on her forehead. "I think it's awesome."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Garfield laughed. "You kind of remind me of my uncles Cliff and Larry; one's robot and the other is like a mummy!"

"Well at least that beats my dad; he's a demon!"

"You're lying." Garfield said, giving her a funny look.

Rachel shook her head. "It's true!"

"Since you're my friend," Garfield said, "I guess I do believe you."

"Time to clean up children!" Their teacher yelled as she clapped her hands.

Garfield and Rachel started packing their blocks away, not saying another word to each other. It was when Rachel had an idea to break the silence.

"Would you like to come over today?" Rachel asked her new friend.

Garfield scratched the bottom of his chin like he usually saw his father do when he's thinking. After some time he said, "Sure!"

"Great!" Rachel said. The two then walked over to one of the tables and took a seat down, getting ready for the lesson of the day.

* * *

"He's just fine, Rita," Arella told the blond mother on the other end of the line as she stood in the hallway upstairs near where the two kids were playing. "I promise I will drop him off during the night."

"Thank you, Arella," Rita said. "If you get lost, please don't be afraid to call my number."

"I know this place like the back of my hand; don't you worry a bit."

Rita sighed before saying her goodbye and hanging up the phone. Arella took a deep breath as she set the phone down. She couldn't help but shake her head; some mothers could be so over protective.

"See, I told you my father is a demon," Rachel whispered to the boy standing next to her.

"I can't believe you were right," Garfield mumbled.

Her father was completely red all over that scared him first off. He had two arms and two legs like regular men do, but he also had four eyes and two horns on the top of his head. When he came over to play, when Garfield met him, he wanted to race out of the house, but when he learned he was a nice guy, it didn't bother him that much anymore.

The two kids were standing over the window of Rachel's room that shown the backyard where her father was moving the lawn like every Monday evenings. He was whistling for he didn't see the kids staring at him.

Garfield and Rachel sat on the floor, picking up the crayons Rachel had lying on the ground and started coloring on the white sheets of paper Arella brought them. "Do you know how your mom and dad met?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not a single clue. Every time I bring up the topic, they always say, 'You'll know when you're older' which kinda scares me a little."

"Well, at least you have your real parents around," Garfield said. "I don't remember much about mines."

"What about Rita and Steve?" Rachel asked.

"They're not my real parents; they're my guardians."

"Do you know what happened to your real ones?"

Garfield looked down at the crayon, rolling it around in his hand. "They died in a boat accident." He looked up at Rachel. "I tried to save them, but I couldn't think of an animal to change into."

"An animal to change into?" Rachel repeated.

Garfield nodded his head. "I have powers where I can change into different types of animals. Although, I haven't been able to figure out how to use them fully for I only know some types, but my dad says I'll be able to learn more by the time I'm grown!"

"That's amazing!" Rachel said. "Can I see you change into one?"

"Sure!" He moved to the other side of the room where there was nothing he could break in case he turned into a large animal. He stood on his feet and in a blink of an eye, he turned into a bird. Rachel gasped, clapping her hands. "Do you know another?"

Garfield spoke before turning into a puppy, wagging his tail in the air as he ran over to Rachel, licking her face. Rachel laughed, trying to move Garfield, but it wouldn't work for he would just come back.

"Rachel, Garfield?" They heard Arella call from down the hall. "What's going on?"

"Oh no, it's my mom," Rachel said. She looked at the door and then back to Garfield. "Hurry, you have to change back."

Garfield barked before turning back into his human form, a big small on his small face. "It's not that hard, you don't have to worry. I heard your mom climbing the stairs."

"The stairs?"

"Not only can I change into those animals," Garfield said, "but I can use their strong senses too!"

"That's amazing! I wish my powers were cool like that."

"You have powers also?" Garfield asked, getting a little excited.

But before Rachel could say something, her mother opened the door and walked in, eyeing her daughter's room. There was nothing wrong with it, but she still felt as if something happened.

"Rachel, is everything ok? I thought I heard a bird and then a dog in here," Arella said, looking at the children.

"That was us, Mom!" Rachel quickly said. "We were just making animal noises!"

"Oh, alright, that's great to hear that you're having fun." Arella then closed the door again. Rachel and Garfield didn't talk until they heard her downstairs to start cooking dinner.

"So back to your powers," Garfield whispered incase her parents came up again. "What can you do?"

"I mostly can use telekinesis, fly and teleport. For the rest of my powers, I have no idea how to use," Rachel explained.

"You mean there's more?" Garfield asked.

"Yes, my dad always is talking about it with my mom when they think I'm asleep; empathy, astral projection, sorcery and telepathy!"

"Wow," Garfield breathed. "That's great!" He looked around the room and saw her purple colored pillow sitting on her bed. "Can you use your telekinesis and bring that pillow over?"

Rachel slowly nodded her head before turned to look at the pillow; closing her eyes. Garfield got up, standing next to her to watch what she did. When she closed her eyes, she re opened them and they started to glow white. Rachel then said, "Azarath, metrion, zinthose," and lifted one hand that started to glow black.

Garfield looked back at the pillow and saw it was surrounded by a black aura. The next thing he knew, it floated up and then zoomed towards his hands and landed. When it did, the aura was gone and Rachel's eyes turned back to the same amethyst color. "Wow!" He screamed and Rachel covered his mouth, placing a finger on top of hers and shushed him.

"You can't let my parents know I can use my magic," Rachel whispered.

"Why not?" Garfield said through her hands.

"Because," She let both of her hands down. "My dad will be proud, but my mom will worry that I'll get hurt somehow. You know mothers."

Garfield nodded his head, "Yeah, sometimes Rita thinks I'll hurt myself if I change into animals too fast or something."

"They know about your powers?"

"Of course, they placed the pieces together when my dad found me in the forest one day. I told them about the boat, flying away, and then had nowhere else to go."

"What about your green skin?" Rachel asked. "Do you know how that came to be?"

"Something about my birth parents being scientist." Garfield scratched the top of his head. "I heard they were working on something and used it on me for a test and then it changed me. I used to have tan skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. Now I'm just stuck with green everywhere."

"Well," Rachel got up and walked around him, "green looks good on you."

"Thank you!"

Rachel softly giggled. "That's what friends are for."


	2. Practicing Powers

(AN:) Hey guys, DudeYourAwesome8 here. I'm glad to know you guys are enjoying the story! I've been getting great reviews and comments on messages! :D So, enjoy the second chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

_

* * *

Thirteen years ago…_

"No! You can't make me!"

"Garfield, it's not going to be that hard!"

"Are you _kidding_ me? I rather sit home and read a book!"

"You're being an idiot."

Rachel, now 9 years old, dragged her friend by his legs out of her house and to the backyard. Her parents were away at work and wouldn't be back for a while now, so she decided to put their powers to the test. They were older now, so it would work better, but if at least her 10 year old friend could agree to it, things would be much easier.

Garfield thought it was just fine he knew the animals he could change into, just not actually trying too.

Finally, Rachel dropped him on the grass and he landed with a thud. Garfield still didn't think was a good idea, but of course she would never listen to him. "Next time you get me to ride my bike over; I'll make sure to ask you what we're doing."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Just get up."

Garfield did; it was too late to run anyways for Rachel knew how to use her powers fully and would catch him in a heartbeat. He dusted off his purple shirt and fixed his jeans before looking up at the new backyard. Obviously, it took her much longer to set up than get him here.

There was only a box standing next to Rachel.

Garfield stared at the box and then looked up at her, seeing Rachel crossed her arms and smirk at him. "What do you have in plan?"

"Just get over there." Rachel pointed to where a red circle was painted on the grass. Instead of arguing, he knew he wasn't going to win so he just walked over and stood inside the circle, turning to face her.

Before Rachel started, she tried her violet hair into a bun and then reached into the box and took out a set of disks. They were black with a yellow strip across it, and Garfield was afraid to know what they were going to do.

"Turn into animals that will destroy these things or suffer to become frozen forever," Rachel simply said. Garfield jumped a little when she said 'frozen forever'. She definitely knew he wasn't going to put up with this, so she purposely had objects that would kill him.

"You're crazy," Garfield said.

"I know. Ready?"

Garfield shook his head, but it was no use for she already started to throw the disk. Before even thinking, Garfield turned into a stegosaurus and used his tail to hit the disk, destroying them before they actually came near enough to go off.

"Very good," Rachel said when Garfield turned back into his human self. "Now," she took off her silver charm bracelet he gave her for her birthday and waved it in the air before throwing it high up. Garfield turned into an eagle and flew after it, grabbing the bracelet with his feet and dropping it back into Rachel's hands.

"Now can I go home?" Garfield asked, changing back as he landed on his knees.

"Uh, nope," Rachel said, taking out a rubber ball from the box and then a fish. She threw the ball and Garfield turned into a dog, catching the ball and throwing it back to her. When Rachel threw the rubber fish, he changed into a small kitchen, caught it, and ran to the box and placed it back in.

"Alright," Rachel took out a folded piece of paper from her jean pocket and a pencil from behind her ear, checking off each box. "You changed into a type of dinosaur, bird, dog and cat. How about something that lives in the ocean?"

Garfield groaned before turning into a regular fish and back to his regular self before he ran out of oxygen from not being in water. "And just to make you happy," He turned into an octopus and back.

Rachel clapped her hands. "You actually learned something!"

"Hardy har, har," Garfield said, taking a folded paper of his own out of his pocket and waving it in the air. "Now it's time for your test."

"My test?" Rachel asked nervously. "Why mine? We both know I'll pass anyways."

Garfield smirked. "Alright, if you'll pass then this should be a piece of cake." He pushed her to the red circle and unfolded the paper, seeing the list of things to do to test her powers. "Ok, Rach, first show me flight."

Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest before floating a feet high and then back on her feet.

"Teleport?" Rachel appeared in front of him, having Garfield jump and the paper flying out of his hands. Rachel laughed before teleporting back to the circle while Garfield picked up the paper. "Check," he said when he heart finally calmed down. "Telekinesis?" Instead of picking up her hand, she left it down, but her eyes still glowed white and she picked up the items thrown into the box and set them back down. "Telepathy?"

'_You're still an idiot," _Rachel's voice echoed in his mind.

"Check! Empathy?"

Rachel took her two hands and placed it on either side of her head, humming a little before opening her eyes again and setting her arms down. "You're excited."

"And last but not least, astral projection."

Rachel gulped, that was the one power she still wasn't able to get full control of. "Uh, Garfield?"

"Just try, Rachel," Garfield said, "It doesn't hurt."

Rachel sighed before sitting down on the grass with her legs crossed in a pretzel and her arms leaning against them with her pinky, pointer finger and thumb pointing out along with the others closed in. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before chanting; "Azarath metrion zinthose," and slowly, her "soul-self" appeared out of her body.

"Wonderful," Garfield whispered to himself before walking over to the floating soul standing in front of the actual Rachel.

Rachel's closed eyes started to twitch; she couldn't really hold it out anymore. She tried her best to then have it return, but before it did so, it flew into Garfield's body, and lifted him in the air and threw him back down on the grass. He landed on his back and her soul returned to Rachel's body.

Rachel quickly opened her eyes and saw her friend lying on the ground, groaning in pain. She gasped before getting up and helping Garfield onto his two feet.

"Garfield, can you hear me?" Rachel asked, throwing one of his arms onto her shoulder and then placed her hand around his waist to help Garfield stand up.

"Ok, you need to practice that last one," Garfield managed to say and was able to add a small chuckle at the end.

"Yeah, you think I don't know that? Come on, why don't we head on inside?"


	3. Creation of the Clubhouse

(AN:) I know it's shorter than expected, but at least it's something, right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the furniture described.**

* * *

Rachel and Garfield were both running into the forest near Rachel's house, racing each other to see who was a fast runner. At that moment, Rachel was winning. They reached the middle of the forest where Rachel touched the big oak tree, smiling at her victory.

Garfield slowly walked up to the tree, throwing his hand in front of him until he found the tree trunk. After he touched it, he fell to the ground, landing on his stomach and breathing so hard.

"You can change into the fastest animals, but you can't run fast on your own?" Rachel asked, bending down to have a closer look at her best friend.

"It's not that easy," Garfield said between deep breaths. "I haven't had practice and you had a head start!"

"Head start as in you weren't paying attention to when I said go?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Rachel rolled her eyes and she turned her head to look up the big tree. Past a few branches, there was something that caught her eye. One of the branches was much wider than the others.

"Hey, Garfield," Rachel shook him from the ground. He got up and dusted his shirt off before looking at her. She pointed up and Garfield followed her finger before seeing what she was looking at.

"Amazing, it's a big tree," Garfield said sarcastically.

"You know," Rachel said, ignoring his comment. She tapped her finger lightly on her chin and tried to give Garfield a hint of what she was thinking, "This place is good for something."

"What do you mean?" Garfield asked as he scratched his head. Apparently, he wasn't smart as she was yet.

"I mean something you and I can always come to. Where it would be just you and me," Rachel explained more.

"We could always use that big branch for a clubhouse," Garfield suggested as she shrugged. Rachel smiled; finally he thought of it.

"That's it!" Rachel yelled, "We could build a clubhouse!"

"I have my moments here and there," Garfield smiled.

"You sure do." Rachel agreed. "Come on, we'll go to my house and plan."

"Right behind you," Garfield said. Rachel ran ahead with Garfield following as they raced out of the forest and to the white house down a few houses.

* * *

The next day, after hours of finally deciding a design of the new clubhouse, Rachel and Garfield took a wagon full of different sizes of wood and a tool box. When they got to the big oak tree, Garfield and Rachel spread out the wood pieces onto the floor and opened the tool box. Garfield turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and Rachel floated up towards the branches with the box in one hand. As Garfield in his dinosaurs form lifted the huge pieces and placed them where they should be, Rachel used telekinesis to lift the nails and have them be placed where they should be except for the roof where they were waiting to place at the end.

Soon, they were done with the exterior look; just had to deal with the interior. Rachel went to her house as Garfield when to his and soon brought back the needed things for one another. While Rachel floated up with one box in her hands at a time, Garfield went back to Rachel's backyard to get the furniture Garfield's parents bought for them when they discovered their plans for the tree house. By transforming into a pterodactyl, he was able to lift and fly back over to the forest. When he got there, he slowly placed whatever he carried on the ground where Rachel used her powers to lift each item and place it into the house by where the roof should be.

In a matter of an hour, they were able to then place the roof on, hang a long, white sign that read "The Roth and Logan Clubhouse" in calligraphy writing all thanks to Rachel for taking the time. Finally, they took the wood sitting near the bottom of the house and nailing it to the side of the tree as they made their way up to the small opening at the clubhouse and entered, attaching the small door.

When Rachel and Garfield were done with the door, they turned around and gasped at the work that was done.

To the left was a small fridge next to a square black table with two chairs facing each other on top of the wood floor. Near the table was a book shelf filled with a collection of Rachel's books. In front of them on the light brown carpet was a pale tan colored couch with one green and one purple beanbag chair in front of the couch. Next to the couch were two camping lanterns in case either person stayed too late out. A little to the right of that was the window sill to keep a watch for intruders! Rachel even agreed to let Garfield have few rocks to throw at his enemies, but she knew she was going to regret that soon. Farther to the right was a modern king sized bed with white bed sheeting and chocolate colored backboard with matching two dressers filled with extra cloths just in case.

The walls were empty, but soon were going to be filled as time went by along with more items for the clubhouse. Garfield and Rachel looked at each other, smiling as they gave each other a high five and hugged by one arm around Garfield's shoulder and another around Rachel's waist.

Their dream place was finally complete.


	4. Rachel's Sweet 16

(AN:) Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, We The Kings, or Heaven Can Wait by We The Kings.**

Thank you to Soul of a Raven for helping me choose the song!**  
**

* * *

Rachel, Trigon and Arella were standing in the middle of a huge ballroom where servants around them were working on decorating the room with different balloons, streamers, party favors and other items due to Arella's commands.

"Mom, do I seriously need a stupid party?" Rachel asked, already pissed off that her mother planed her own party without her permission in the first place.

"First of all, this is not a stupid party, it's your Sweet 16," Arella said, helping one of the people on hanging up the flyer with Rachel's name on it.

"Big deal, everyone turns 16," Trigon commented, standing next to her daughter with his arms crossed.

Rachel pointed to her father. "See? At least he understands me."

"That's because he's mad that I spent all his money."

"I'm sure Rachel would have been happier if she just hung out with her boyfriend."

"Yeah! Wait, Boyfriend?" Rachel repeated. "What boyfriend are you talking about?"

"The green fellow; Garfield, was it?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Dad, just my best friend."

Trigon placed his hands in his pockets before walking away to a different part of the room. "You never know. You've been friends with that child since childhood so there's bound to be some sort of sparks going on between you two."

Rachel groaned. "Dad, not you too! Mom was talking about it before."

"I'm just saying, Sweetheart." Trigon turned around to look at her. "It sometimes happens, doesn't necessarily mean it's going to happen to you."

"It does too." Arella placed both hands on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm positive it's going to happen."

"Yeah, yeah, you and your women feelings," Trigon and Rachel said together, rolling their eyes.

"Hey, I felt the same thing when you were going to ask me out," Arella yelled, looking at her husband.

"And did he?" Rachel asked.

"Not until a week later," Trigon answered.

"So, Garfield's going to ask me out in a week? Cool, then that gives me time to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Arella dared to ask.

"To turn him down, of course." Rachel walked over to the punch, talking the first drink to see how it was.

"To turn him _down_? Why on Azar would you do something like that?" Arella asked again, looking at Rachel shake her head from the taste of the drink. She whispered something in one of the men's ear and he left the room, following what Rachel told him.

Rachel leaned against the table and shrugged. "Maybe because I don't want to go out with him? I mean, he's a great guy, but dating is just not my thing."

"Or maybe because you weren't just able to get a boyfriend in the last years," Trigon mumbled and Rachel threw a cup at him.

"For your information, I was too! Just turned them all down," Rachel said. She turned to look at her mom and pointed a cup at her. "And that's what I'm going to do with Garfield and there's nothing that will change my mind."

Arella smirked, crossing her two arms in front of her chest. "Not even the look Garfield will have when he sees you in your dress?"

"Excuse me?"

Trigon threw a hand to his face. "Don't tell me you actually bought the girl a real dress?"

"Of course I did! She's my daughter, this is her Sweet 16; what did you expect her to wear, jeans and a t-shirt?"

"Well, that's what I was planning," Rachel said.

Arella shook her head before taking her daughter's hand and walking out of the ballroom back home followed by Trigon. "That won't do. I've invited all your friends and they will see you in a dress whether you like it or not."

"That's what I was afraid to hear," Rachel mumbled.

* * *

Trigon jumped onto the small stage, taking the microphone from the DJ and holding it near his mouth. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the star of the night, my daughter, Rachel Roth!"

Everyone turned their heads to look at the entrance where the two doors opened up and the spotlight turned to Rachel standing there. Garfield, along with everyone else gasped at the sight of their friend who didn't even seem like their friend from what she was wearing!

She wore a dark blue strapless ball gown that reached to the floor. The top was covered with jewels all over. Rachel's hair was curled at the bottom with a butterfly clip holding back the two strands always on the side of her face. She still kept the silver charm bracelet with a necklace her mother forced on along with the dress, shoes, and probably the hair.

Rachel started walking into the room, looking at everyone who just continued to star at her. The only thing that was heard what her heels that kept clicking against the ground for everyone else were just speechless.

"You know, you can continue on," Rachel finally said when she got near her friends at the dance floor.

The girls ran up to her, eying her dress and telling how beautiful she looked. Rachel just nodded her head and thanked everyone as she tried to move away to find her best friend. As soon as she was able to get free however, the guys surrounded her.

To Rachel's surprise however, Garfield grabbed onto her arm and pulled her out, accidentally made her trip and fall against his chest.

"Thanks," Rachel said. "I don't know what would happen if I was stuck there for another minute."

"Well, you have your mom to thank for that."

Rachel smiled before looking around the room that looked different now that there were more people and it's been half filled with presents.

"Wow, I can't believe this place," Rachel whispered, still looking around.

"Listen, Rachel, I wanted to give you your present now," Garfield looked at the door she and the others entered from. "I think it's the perfect time."

"Now?" Rachel asked. "What could it be?"

"It wouldn't be a present if I told you what it was, would it?" Garfield smiled.

"Alright then, give it here." Rachel brought out her hands.

Garfield shook his head. "It's not something you can hold onto. You can only see and hear it."

_Here's a song for the nights I think too much  
and here's a song when I imagine us together  
here's a song for when we talk  
too much and I forget my words_

Rachel gasped as she turned her head towards the door and saw the four members of her favorite band; We the Kings. They walked through the door and headed straight to the DJ stage before the others ran up to them.

"You got We the Kings to play?" Rachel screamed.

"Yes I did," Garfield said, smirking at the shocking face on Rachel.

"This must have cost a fortunate! How did you save up the money?"

"Remember all those times I said I forgot my wallet at home?"

"Yeah; every single time we went out!"

"Well, it was always on purpose. Ever since I learned We the Kings were your favorite band, I knew I just had to get them to play at your Sweet 16."

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky  
It's you and I  
Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
Lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
Tell me you want me to stay, forever  
'Cause heaven can wait_

"I can't believe this is happening," Rachel whispered to herself.

Garfield tapped a finger on her shoulder, having Rachel turn to look at him half bowing down and giving her an open hand. "Can I have this dance?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You do know this isn't a ball."

"Well, your parents did rent out a ballroom."

"Touché."

Garfield chuckled before talking Rachel's hand and leading them both closer into the dance floor where they danced along with the others.

_Here's a song for the one who stole my heart  
and ran so far that cupid couldn't catch her  
here's a song for the kid who aims so high  
he shot her down_

"I'm really glad you let your mom get away with this party," Garfield said close into her ear so Rachel could hear well.

"Yeah, me too, now that I see you've gotten me a great present."

"You weren't going to let her before?"

"Of course not, you know how big parties aren't my thing."

"How could I forget?

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky  
It's you and I  
Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
Lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
Tell me you want me to stay forever  
'Cause heaven can wait_

Garfield and Rachel kept looking at each other as they continued to dance, listening to their friends around them singing along with the band. Soon though, Garfield's stomach was tying itself into a knot and he stopped dancing and placed a hand on it.

"Gar, are you?" Rachel asked, placing a hand onto his shoulder.

Garfield nodded his head, taking a deep breath before looking up at Rachel. He was about to say something, but the words got stuck in his throat.

_Here's a song for the nights  
I drink too much and spill my words_

Without thinking, Garfield quickly leaned in and kissed Rachel. Her eyes were still open, shocked at what was going on, so she broke away. Garfield covered his mouth; his eyes were wide open but Rachel didn't look at him, only to see where her parents were. They weren't in the room so Rachel moved Garfield's hand away and this time was the first one to kiss him.

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky  
It's you and I  
Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
Lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
Tell me you want me to stay forever  
'Cause heaven can wait_

"What do you think?"

"You're not a bad kisser."

"No," Garfield laughed, "not that."

"Then what?"

_'Cause heaven can wait_

"Will you go out with me?" Garfield finally asked the girl in front of him.

"Yes," Rachel immediately responded before kissing him again.

_'Cause heaven can wait_


	5. Fourth Year Anniversary

(AN:) Enjoy guys~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Rachel sat in her room, applying a little bit of blush before Garfield had gotten here for another date. This time, they were both heading to dinner together to celebrate their four year anniversary along with Rachel's birthday.

Hopefully Garfield would get his butt here faster before her parents come home from work. Rachel didn't need another night of her parents saying how they were right on them getting together.

Rachel let out a breath when she heard her front door close and felt Garfield's presents. Grabbing her small black wrist purse, she took another glance at her mirror before running downstairs.

When she got halfway down the stairs, not only did she see her boyfriend dressed in black dress pants and a white button up shirt along with dress shoes, but along with him, her two parents were standing on either side of him in their work clothes. Apparently they came home all together, and wanted to talk with him.

Arella looked up and saw her daughter slowly stepping back up. She excused herself from the boys and ran after her daughter who ran inside her room and tried to close the door on her mother, but Arella stopped it with her foot.

"Hello," Arella greeted, smiling wide. Rachel groaned, hitting her head lightly on the door. She had to learn to be quicker.

"Yes, mother?" Rachel asked, knowing she was going to say something else, which could be the only reason why she ran after her. Rachel opened the door all the way, letting her mother step inside her room.

"Oh, Rachel honey, look at you!" Arella gasped, seeing Rachel in a dress she bought her the other day while they were at the mall together. She wore a short black bubble dress that went down to her knees with a sweetheart neckline, thin spaghetti straps and empire waist. Along with that, black strap heels, silver dangling earrings and a headband with a butterfly on the side in her hair she grew to reach her elbows.

"Yes, I know, Mom. Garfield chose this whole outfit himself," Rachel said, doing a 360 for her mother.

"I'm the one who bought you the dress though!" Arella pouted, but still shocked on how the completed outfit looked on her.

"Yes, of course," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I know you're going to hate me for this, but-"

"Mom, _please_ don't!"

"I _told_ you so you were going to go out with him. I told you, I told you, I told you!"

Rachel threw her hands to cover her ears. "I know, how many times do we have to go over this? It's been four years!"

"I told you so!" Arella started to laugh. "Oh how I love my women feelings."

"Ok, well, now that you're done being the child, I'm going to go downstairs and meet my man," Rachel said, giving her mother a hug before heading out the room with Arella right behind her.

"And there she is," Trigon said, turning around and seeing his daughter walk down the stairs.

"Rachel…" Garfield breathlessly said. "You look…_amazing_."

"I could say the same for yourself; I thought you hated black and white together on your green skin."

Garfield pinched a part of his shirt and lifted it up. "Yeah, I know, but it matches what you're wearing, so I thought 'eh, why not?'"

"Well, why don't you two get along with your night?" Trigon pushed the two towards the front exit. "You don't want to be late."

"Uh, in matter of fact, Mr. R," Garfield raised his pointer finger in the air. "Our dinner isn't until an hour from now."

"That's very interesting, Garfield," Trigon said before the couple stood outside and he closed the door.

"Wow, never knew my father would be so anxious to get me out of the house," Rachel commented. "Speaking of which," She turned to her boyfriend. "If our dinner is in one hour, why did you tell me to get ready so quickly?"

"Actually, Rachel," Garfield rubbed the back of his head. "We're not going to dinner tonight." Without seeing his girlfriend's reaction, he walked down the three stairs that lead to the ground and turned to the right, placing his hands in his pockets as he took a stroll down.

"Garfield Logan!" Rachel called as she took off her heels to run after him. "If we're not going to dinner, then where _are_ we going?"

"The club house," Garfield grinned, his eye brows jumping up and down.

Rachel blushed, the way he said that just made butterflies in her stomach start to fly around.

"And Rachel, try to enjoy this beautiful night," Garfield waved his arm in front of him. "Some stars are twinkling, the crickets are chirping, here and there airplanes are zooming, no little kids are crying, no adults screaming; what is your definition of a peaceful night?"

"I've got to admit," Rachel said, holding onto Garfield's hand and leaning her head on his arm. "It's really beautiful."

Together, they walked to the forest in quiet, enjoying each other's secret kisses and Mother Nature surrounding them. It wasn't until they were in the middle of the forest when Rachel's question from before popped into her mind.

"Wait, if we're going to the club house, then why did you tell me and my parents we were going to dinner?" Rachel asked, letting go of Garfield and looking at him.

"Well, I just have something else in mind that I didn't want your parents to find out and especially keep it a surprise for you." Garfield shrugged. "Sheesh, I never knew you weren't a surprised type of girl."

"I am too! You _know_ I love surprises and trust me, this totally was a surprise."

"But you still don't know what I have planned," Garfield added.

"Yeah, but once I do," She pointed a finger at him. "I will be surprised."

Garfield laughed, shaking his head before being the first one to climb up the stairs of their house with Rachel floating on after him.

"Show off," Garfield said, sticking his tongue at her.

Inside, Rachel was the first one to get in, but Garfield quickly ran up behind and covered her eyes. Rachel tried to pull them off, but he tried to keep them on as best as he could.

Rachel softly giggled. "Gar, do you know you have your hands on my face?"

Garfield laughed. "No, actually I don't. Wait; is that what those two green hands are?"

"You're crazy, now get them off! How am I supposed to see where I'm going and what you're hiding if I can't see?"

"Because," Garfield grabbed the black cloth in his back pockets and replaced it with his hands on Rachel's face. "You're not going to see it just yet."

"See what yet?" Rachel bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her from smiling, but she just couldn't stop it. Rachel felt a desk nearby so she placed her hand on it, trying to keep her from possibly tripping over something.

Garfield quickly grabbed the boxes all over the living room, piling them up on the kitchen table. He mentally smacked himself for forgetting to throw them away before. Quickly cleaning the bedroom as fast as he could, he ran back to where Rachel stood and tried to catch his breath again before taking her soft pale hands and pulling her over.

"If you throw me out, I'm going to sent you to another dimension" Rachel threatened with her smile still on her face.

Garfield didn't say anything. He removed the cloth from Rachel's eyes and she quickly opened them, gasping at the sight in front of her.

There were different sizes of candles on the table, dresser, and even around the bed except for the end. Flowers were arranged in vases with other types in the middle of a set of candles.

"How?" Rachel tried to say, but she couldn't form words for she was shocked at he sight in front of her.

"It took me a lot of planning, time, and thinking power to get this all together," Garfield whispered in her ear, placing his head on her shoulder and rubbing his hands on her arms. "I hope you like it."

"Like it," Rachel shook her head; water started to form in her eyes. "I _love_ it."

"I'm glad you do." He kissed her cheek. "I'd probably kill myself if you didn't."

"But," Rachel turned around to look at him. "What's all this for?"

"Really, Rach?" Garfield asked, "You haven't figured it out yet?"

Rachel paused and her eyes widen. "Oh no."

Garfield took the pair of heels Rachel was still holding onto in one hand and threw them aside and took that same hand to pull her close and lift bridal style. "Oh yes." He slowly walked over to the king size bed, setting her down in the middle.

* * *

(AN:) HA! YOU HONESTLY THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO WRITE MORE? Please, I don't do those kind of stuff; it's not me.


	6. Goodbye

(AN:) I know it's lazy of me to copy what I wrote in my other story, Singing How I Feel, but to tell you the truth I did _not_ want to write more. This chapter seriously had gotten me into tears when I wrote it the first time. Hopefully you readers don't mind, and still enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Rachel and Garfield sat inside their clubhouse, arguing over what was going to happen over the next few years as they were away from college. Both were accepted from one, but it was far and no matter what, they didn't want to change. Garfield wanted to stay as a couple, but Rachel knew it wouldn't work out for they wouldn't be able to see each other as much as they would like.

"I don't understand why you just can't get over with this?" Rachel screamed, throwing her books into a box.

"We've known each other for thirteen years! How can I just break up with you and be happy about it?" Garfield yelled, sitting on the couch as he watched Rachel walking around their club house.

"I'm not saying you to be happy about it! I just don't want you to suffer while trying to learn in college." Rachel closed the box and tapped it shut.

"I'm going to suffer either way without you there with me!"

Rachel kicked the box filled with her books before running both hands through her violet hair. She looked up at the roof, mumbling something to herself before walking to where Garfield was and sat on his lap. Garfield knew she was thinking about something so he raised his eyebrows.

She sighed, resting her forehead onto his. Garfield kissed her nose, knowing she can't go through this pain either.

* * *

During the car ride to the train station, Garfield and Rachel looked out the window, not wanting to make eye contact with the other. Last night wasn't the best, but at least they agreed on something together. No one ever said going to college in different parts of the world would be easy.

Garfield helped unload Rachel's bag from the back of the taxi as Rachel handed the cash over to the man, knowing this was probably going to be the last time she's help him for a long time.

When both were done, they walked inside, already feeling the rush from everyone walking past them. It was as if time was going by too fast, and there was no possible way to stop it.

Garfield and Rachel stood facing each other; both were quiet for there wasn't really anything else they were able to say that wouldn't make them start crying like they did last night as they packed up. It wasn't the best night, but at least they were able to get through the important stuff.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" Garfield whispered, taking his girlfriend's hands one last time to feel the softness. Her rubbed one against his cheek and kissed the top.

"How about in four years, we meet each other back at this same spot," Rachel looked at her watch, "same time, 4:30 P.M?"

"Four years?" Garfield repeated. "That's too long for me, Rae."

"I know," Rachel agreed, "but it's when we'll be done with college."

Garfield raised his head to look at the roof and then sighed. "Alright," he whispered, "four years at 4:30 P.M."

"And you _promise_ you won't forget?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I would never forget something like this."

"Ok then." They shared one last kiss before departure to their own trains. Garfield turned around before stepping onto his and looked at what was the perfect girlfriend/best friend one last time before climbing on.

'Four years,' Rachel mouthed through the window. She blew him a kiss and waved goodbye right before her train left the station.


	7. Four Years Later and a Surprise too

(AN:) Hey guys, enjoy~ Make sure to vote on my poll when you get the chance!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**.

* * *

Rachel sat on one of the benches at the Jump City station, waiting for Garfield's arrival. They've been talking through phone, text messaging, emails, and even snail mail. She checked the time on her wrist watch and it read 4:27. Three more minutes until she would see Garfield again. Rachel couldn't wait for that long anymore. It was too bad her train had come half an hour early so she was forced to sit there.

"Here, Rachel."

Rachel looked up and saw her boyfriend taking a seat next to her and handed a pretzel.

"Oh, you're the best," Rachel commented, taking the snack from him. "I've been dying for some type of food."

"And that's why I decided to follow you here. Someone has to look over your health."

"It's not like I was going to live here for the rest of my life, just as long as Garfield and I catch up and he's _bound_ to ask me something."

"Oh yeah? And what would that something be?"

"Rachel!"

Rachel ignored her boyfriend's question and turned her head to the side, thinking she was going to meet a classmate or an adult that remembered her from the time she and her family lived here, but it wasn't that.

_It was Garfield._

Garfield was standing right near the train tracks at the far side. Rachel gasped at her new best friend's look.

He was still the same green elf she knew four years ago, but there were new features added. First off, with his face; the first thing that caught her eyes was the pointy ears and one fang on the left side of his mouth. His hair wasn't shaggy anymore for it was spiked to the side.

While the only thing that changed about Rachel was her hair. She cut her long, purple hair to shoulder length with two smaller strands framing her face.

Rachel got up from the bench, slowly walking over to Garfield, and he did the same until they were close enough for Garfield to drop the sack from his back to the floor and grabbing Rachel to spin her around.

"I can't believe it's you," Rachel and Garfield said together when he set her down. Rachel placed both hands on his cheeks as Garfield held onto her hands, kissing the side of one.

"Four years was totally worth it," Garfield whispered, resting his forehead onto hers.

"Ahem."

Rachel and Garfield jumped away from each other, meeting two other figures standing behind one another.

"Who's this?" Rachel and Garfield asked again, pointing behind the other.

"Alright, you first," Rachel said, spinning Garfield around. "Explain please."

"Oh this?" Garfield said, chuckling nervously as he placed a hand behind his green hair. "This is Tara, m-my girlfriend who I met at college."

Tara was shorter than Rachel, height wise. She had blond hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She had light blue eyes that were the same color as her jean shorts with matching flats. As a shirt, it was more like a dress which was shrank in the wash, but Rachel had to admit, it still looked good on her.

"Hi," Tara waved at the frozen empath.

"You're a couple," Rachel said, trying to place at least a small smile on her face, but it just came out as a frown that caused her voice to crack a little.

"Now, speaking of couple, who's the man?" Garfield turned Rachel around this time, showing the man still standing behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"Malchior, this is Garfield. Garfield, this is Malchior."

Malchior was a little bit taller than Garfield. He had the same length hair as Tara, but instead he had front bands that swept to the right. He had baby blue eyes and wearing white jeans along with a black shirt and sneakers.

"Hey there," Malchior half nodded.

"You're kidding me," Garfield commented.

"Nope," Rachel turned to look at him and smiled.

Garfield grabbed her hand and pulled Rachel out of the station. "You're coming with me."

"Uh, Garfield?" Tara called. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Garfield turned his body around, still holding onto Rachel's hand as he walked backwards. "You two have each other, right? You've got the whole city to hang out together and become friends. Have fun!" He picked up his bag from the floor and Rachel's from the bench before dragging them both out.

"You never told him?" Malchior asked, turning to Tara.

"Yeah, right, like how you told Rachel?" Tara placed her hands on her hips.

"Touché." Malchior smirked. He took one hand out of his pockets and placed it half way between them both. "How about we agree _not_ to tell them both?"

Tara looked at Malchior's hand for a moment before meeting him with a handshake. "Deal."

Malchior smiled and placed his hand back into his pocket. "Wanna get something to eat?"

Tara nodded her head and together they walked out of the station.

On the other side, Rita sat on the beach right near the train station, her hands folded on her lap as she waited for the next train to come. She kept biting her top lip as she was waiting for someone. Her orange hair was up in a pony tail, something she rarely did unless something was bothering her.

At last, the train came onto the Jump City track, stopping as the doors on each cart flew open and one special woman walked out with a purse on her shoulder.

"Oh, Rita!"

Rita jumped up from the bench and walked over to give the purple haired woman a hug. "Thank you, Arella, for meeting me here."

"You're welcome," Arella said and she pulled away. "Now, what's the matter? Why did you call me here?"

"Arella, I'm afraid something horrible is going to happen to our lovely pair," Rita said. "Come, we'll go to the café and I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

"Why is it that no matter how old we are, we still come to the clubhouse to hang out?" Rachel asked the, now shirtless, Garfield lying next to her on the bed.

"That's a good question, actually," Garfield said, "What my question is that how this place can still hold up after all these years." He ran his fingers through her short hair, wondering why she cut it. Moving it to the side, he placed a kiss on her forehead which made Rachel jump out of the bed, grabbing her shirt from the floor.

"I can't believe we did this," Rachel yelled, slipping back into her shirt. "We're not together for crying out loud!"

"Rachel, calm down, it's not like we went _that_ far," Garfield said, getting out of the bed. "I mean, I would have, but then your powers would have gone crazy like the first time."

"Alright, how was I supposed to know being super happy would have the wall fall off?"

"Well, lucky enough we kept those extra nails in the box or else I'm sure you could have given it another moment and someone would have walked by."

"Garfield, we're in the middle of a forest. Who would have come?"

"I don't know, the forest inspector?"

Rachel couldn't help but have a soft giggle escape her lips. Garfield grabbed her by her waist and pulled Rachel close to his body, being able to rest his forehead against hers as he slowly rocked side to side with her.

"You know, I really missed you," Garfield said between the soft kisses he planted on the side of her neck. Rachel placed a hand behind his head.

"I missed you too; you don't even have to ask that."

"Rach, I'm craving," Garfield whispered. "And it's really strong."

And then it hit her. "Garfield, please," Rachel said, moving her head away from him, but wasn't able to get out of his arms. "We can't do this unless we break up with Malchior and Tara."

"Then let's do it right now," Garfield said, grabbing his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Are you crazy?" Rachel asked, grabbing the cellphone out of his hands. "Malchior and I are miles away from home and I just can't dump him to go out with you. Do you know what will happen to him?"

"What do you mean you're miles away from home?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip. Apparently she forgot to mention something important to her best friend. She lightly pushed Garfield off of her and went to leave the room, but Garfield grabbed her hand. He slowly pulled Rachel back, trying to make eye contact with her, but she kept looking at the ground.

Garfield wrapped one arm around Rachel's waist as the other was linked together with the hand he grabbed onto.

"Rachel, look at me," Garfield whispered. Rachel turned her head, showing him her eyes that were red with the tears she kept holding in. Garfield used the hand that he kept in the air with Rachel's and wiped her eyes, feeling the salt water running down his fingers. After, he cupped her cheek and she held onto his wrist, closing her eyes.

Rachel had to build up the courage to tell Garfield, but just how? She sniffed and looked back down at the ground. Garfield lifted her face up by her chin, and he saw her eyes still red, but not watery.

"Rachel, please, just tell me what happened."

Rachel shook her head. "I can't," She mumbled. "It hurts even thinking about it."

"Please don't tell me your parents moved way."

Rachel shut her eyes and turned her head to the side and Garfield started cursing, running his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath before holding onto Rachel's cheeks again, having her look at him.

"What happened?" Garfield whispered. "Why did they move away and why did you let them?"

Rachel shook her head. "My father is like my boss, you know that. He just doesn't trust me on my own."

Garfield kissed her forehead before resting his head on top of hers. "Didn't I tell you? But no, you didn't listen to me."

"Yes, and I'm sorry," Rachel said, resting her head on his chest. "But we're together again, and I'm sure my parents will move back. Rita and Steve promised that they wouldn't let our house be sold."

Garfield took his cellphone back from Rachel's hand, waving it in front of her face. "So, why don't we break up with Tara and Malchior? Malchior will survive on his own."

"You know I'm not great with breakups." Rachel brought his hand down. "You do it."

"Rachel, I can't break up with a guy!" Garfield threw his hand back up. "He's your boyfriend, so just do it with a text."

Rachel gulped, looking at her best friend's blueberry waiting to be lifted up by her own hand.

"I just…can't," Rachel said, closing her eyes again.

"Don't tell me you love him."

Rachel shot her head back to look at him, her eyes bulging out of her eyes. "_Excuse_ _me_?"

Garfield took a step closer to Rachel. "That's why you won't break up with him. He's your love and I'm just for lust."

"Garfield Logan, that is _not_ true!"

"So why won't you break up with him?"

"Because I just can't! You have to understand."

"Oh, I understand completely," Garfield yelled, throwing his hands up and walking to the living room. "I understand that waiting for you was wrong of me. I understand that believing I would get the girl of my dreams back to being mine is going to stay as a dream too and other things."

"Well, if you wanted to go out with me again, why did you go out with Tara?"

"It wasn't on purpose! She had a crush on me and her friends kept bothering me about it until I agreed to go out with her. Tara was so excited about being with me that I never had the courage to dump her."

"And now you know how I feel about Malchior! If you're serious about this, then you dump Tara now."

"If I dump Tara, will you break up with Malchior?" Garfield asked, bringing his cellphone out of his pocket again and searching threw his contacts for Tara's number.

"Yes, I promise."

"Promise what?"

Garfield and Rachel looked at where the third voice came from and saw Tara and Malchior climbing into their clubhouse. Tara gasped at the sight around her.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Tara yelled, covering her mouth.

"Beyond beautiful," Malchior added. "Did you build this place by yourselves?"

"Yeah," Garfield and Rachel said together.

"It was probably fourteen years ago?" Garfield did the math in his head as he placed an arm around Rachel's neck. "You don't know how happy we are that it was able to stay alive all these years."

"No wonder you never wanted me to come up here," Tara said, crossing her arms at the sight of her boyfriend and his friend. "You take Rachel up here to do something?"

"What?" Garfield screamed, pulling his arm off Rachel and to the back of his head. "Of course not! Sheesh, we were just catching up on old times."

Tara laughed as Malchior only smiled. "Yes, well, we're sorry for coming up here and interrupting your," Malchior did the air quotes as he said "catching up," he placed his hands back down.

"What was with the air quotes, Mal?" Rachel asked, walking over to him. "There's something you're keeping from me."

"Am not," Malchior chuckled. He gave his girlfriend a quick kiss. Garfield flinched at the sight of the couple.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked, catching her boyfriend's quick action.

"Nothing, babe. We should just get a move on," Garfield said, taking Rachel's hand. "Today is all ours and we really don't want you guys to interrupt anymore if that's ok."

"You know, Garfield," Rachel said, pulling her hand out of Garfield's. "I don't really want to hang right now."

"What?" Garfield asked, breathlessly. "But Rach-"

"Can you just give me some time to think?" Rachel said, placing a hand on her forehead and walking over to the floor exit.

Garfield and Malchior took a step and said together, "Do you want me to-"

Rachel threw one hand up. "No, I really want to be alone." And she jumped down.

Garfield sighed, wanting to run after Rachel but she knew Tara and Malchior would know something was up.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Tara asked, alarmed along with Malchior.

Garfield turned to the two and shook his head, looking down. "I don't." He turned back and started to climb down the ladder too. "If you guys want to stay, then go ahead."

Malchior and Tara looked at each other when they saw Garfield walking out of the forest with his hands his pockets, looking down.

"You think?" Malchior asked.

"I know," Tara whispered, sighing.

"Should we do something about it?"

Tara shrugged. "They were meant to be."

"That's the same thing you said-"

"Don't remind me!"

"So, do you want to?" Malchior placed his hand in the middle of him and Tara.

"I will seriously cry if this mission doesn't work," Tara smirked, placing her hand on top of his.


	8. Tomorrow May Not Come For Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Kal Ho Naa Ho by the Kal Ho Naa Ho Soundtrack, or You're All I Have by Snow Patrol.**

* * *

Rachel stood in a crowd of other people, watching a couple dancing their hearts out on the streets to the music playing from the women's stereo. The audience left a few change and dollar bills in the man's hat when they couldn't stay for long as the others just stood there, smiling.

Rachel had her arms crossed, paying attention to the voices in her head rather than the dancing couple. They were having a great time, and Rachel only wished today out of all days she could have as much fun as they were having, but it seems her luck wasn't that great.

The two finished dancing and the crowd burst into applause, kicking Rachel out of her thoughts and clapping along with them as the two bowed to the crowd, collecting last minute change before packing up their things and heading towards a different part of the city.

The crowd slowly disappeared, continuing on with their day as Rachel still stood where she was; in the middle of the sidewalk. She still felt bad for leaving Garfield back at the clubhouse when it was their day to hang out, but Tara and Malchior really ruined the moment.

However, Rachel couldn't help but think if Malchior and Tara didn't come inside the house, would she had really grabbed Garfield's cellphone and texted Malchior, breaking up with him just to go out with Garfield again? Wouldn't that have been a bad rebound?

Rachel sighed, starting to walk down the streets, not wanting to catch the attention from someone by her just standing there. She wanted to do something to make this day special and the one for Garfield to remember, but her emotions just wouldn't let her.

"_Life changes it beauty all the time. Sometimes it's a shade, sometimes life's sunlight. Live every moment here it to your heart's content. The time that's here may never come tomorrow." _Rachel hugged herself, feeling the wind picking up speed at the time of day, making the weather outside cold. She didn't want to head back to the neighborhood for she was bound to run into one of the three, and that wouldn't be good for she wasn't in a talking mood.

Rachel just continued to walk through downtown Jump City, getting lost in her thoughts once again as deep as she could.

Garfield stood on the top flight of stairs at the building as the citizens continued to walk on their way to their destination, ignoring the green man leaning against one of the huge poles. Garfield was thinking on calling Rachel, making sure she was ok, but on the other hand, he didn't want to bother her. He knew that when she was feeling bad, he should talk to her, but this time it wasn't just some problem with her family or friends, it _included_ Garfield.

"_Life changes it beauty all the time," _Garfield sang to himself, tapping his foot against the ground with the beat playing in his head. "_Sometimes it's a shade, sometimes life's sunlight," _He stretched his arms out to his sides, "_Live every moment here it to your heart's content. The time that's here," _Garfield set them back down as he sadly looked down, "_may never come tomorrow."_

Rachel walked through the nearest park, which was the wrong place to be at during that time of day. Everywhere she looked, there were couples hanging out together, some even married with kids.

She couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous at each one of these people, even if some of them she's never seen in her entire life. They had it so easy! Was it possible that they had to do through the same thing she's going through right now? Rachel couldn't decide anymore who she liked better…Malchior or Garfield.

"_The one who wants your whole heart," _Rachel sang to herself, seeing the people around having fun. _"He is difficult to get. If there's something like that somewhere and he's beautiful, make sure you grab onto that person's hand for that admirer may never come tomorrow."_

Garfield sighed before closing his eyes and slowly raising his heads to face the clouds. _"Live every moment here it to your heart's content."_

Rachel rested on a park bench nearby, placing one elbow on her knee and her head on her palm._ "The time that's here may never come tomorrow."_

Garfield still stood near the pillars, not having the strength to move and find a new spot. Behind him, he thought he saw someone running so he turned around, and saw Rachel standing there, smiling as she looked back.

"_Oh, taking the shadow of your eyelashes," _Garfield sang, stepping closer to the short purple haired beauty standing in front of his eyes. "_You try to reason with your crazy heart." _Garfield leaned on the same pillar, shoulder to shoulder with Rachel. "_The heart keep beating, but think, the one that's here now," _He turned back on his stomach, "_That story mat never come tomorrow."_

Wondering why Rachel hasn't said anything yet, Garfield wanted to kiss her, thinking she won't say something until he did, but as soon as he touched her face with his, she disappeared. Garfield fell to the ground face first and groaned. Not only from the pain of hitting the ground, but because the real Rachel wasn't there.

_Life changes it beauty all the time  
Sometimes it's a shade, sometimes life's sunlight  
Live every moment here it to your heart's content  
the time that's here may never come tomorrow_

"_Live every moment here it to your heart's content the time that's here may never come tomorrow. "The time that's here may never come tomorrow." _Rachel and Garfield pasted each other on opposite sidewalk, not seeing the other one as they continued down their way.

* * *

"Alright, Rita, please tell me what's up," Arella asked for the fourth time today as the two mothers sat in the same café, down to their third cup of tea.

"I don't know how to say this," Rita said, tapping a spoon lightly on the inside of her cup. "It's not easy."

"Well, the more time you waist, the more worried I get on what you're going to say," Arella leaned forward in her chair, "Please, Rita, just come out with it."

Rita sighted, looking up at the mother who was worried because of her stalling.

"Garfield is going to propose," Rita whispered.

Arella scrunched her eyes. "Rita, why is that a bad thing?" She asked, remembering Rita saying there was bad news on the phone when she called her. "We both know who he's going to propose to."

"You don't understand," Rita said; shaking her slowly shook her head. "He has someone else now."

Arella's face dropped. "So does Rachel," She whispered.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Rita asked, placing a hand on Arella's arm.

"It's not like we can break them up," Arella said, "So, maybe, we should just leave them where they are now. Our kids are smart; I'm sure they will realize they were meant to be together and not with other people."

Rita shook her head. "I only hope you're right."

* * *

"Tara, why do you want me to meet you at the gazebo?" Garfield asked into his cellphone as he walked through the city, heading towards the far side where the country started, having an old large wedding gazebo sitting on the lake along a small path.

"Garfield, don't you think it'll be _romantic_? Besides, you've been walking all day; take a rest," Tara said.

"But it's 10:30 at night!"

"Just be there, Garfield. That's all I'm asking."

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

Tara smiled and hung up her phone, turning to Malchior who sat next to her on one of the benches far away from the gazebo, but it was close enough to see inside of it.

"Your turn," Tara said, receiving a nod from Malchior before he took out his phone and called Rachel.

"Yeah, Mal?" Rachel asked, picking up her cellphone at the second ring.

"Gazebo, right now, no questions asked," Malchior quickly said.

"Malchior, what are you-"

"I said no questions asked, women! Now get your butt over there."

"You're almost as crazy as Garfield," Rachel commented before ending the call and walking towards the lake.

"Wow, how do you do that?" Tara asked, eying Malchior through that small talk.

Malchior shrugged and turned, smirking. "I've learned from the best. Rachel has gotten to me the past years."

"Well, come on," Tara pulled on his arm, "We got to get the gazebo ready before they make it."

* * *

When Garfield came in front of the curved pathway, he stopped dead on his tracks, looking at the old place that seemed…new.

"No way," Garfield said.

Along the outside of the gazebo was Christmas type lighting, but there were green and purple light bulbs. On the poles had flowers growing on top of it with ribbons tied in the middle as if to keep them from falling.

Garfield ran towards the path, and over the cinder block stones were rose pedals, spread across. He shook his head as he walked up, thinking how Tara done all this herself. On both side of the path were lights stuck into the ground, all pointing to the gazebo.

Inside the gazebo, there was a huge empty space except for the table on the far side, having a stereo on it.

"Tara?" Garfield called, taking a step into the large place. He spun around, but didn't see the blond in sight.

"Alright, Malchior, what's going on?"

Garfield turned around and saw Rachel who froze at the sight of him before she entered the place.

"Don't tell me we've been tricked," Garfield asked.

"I think we have," Rachel sighed, walking in to stand in front of her best friend. "Maybe we underestimated Tara and Malchior a little."

"A little?" Garfield repeated. "Rachel, look at this place!" He stretched his arms to his side. "They somehow repeated the night I took you out after the Homecoming dance."

An arm came over the wall, landing a finger over the _play_ button on the music player, placing a song familiar to both Garfield and Rachel.

_Strain this chaos; turn it into light  
I've got to see you one last night _

"They even got the song right," Garfield commented, shaking his head and smiling at the same time.

_Before the lions take their share  
leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere_

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, turning to leave the gazebo, but Garfield grabbed her hand just in time.

_Just give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

"Sorry for what?" Garfield asked, pulling her closer to him. "Rachel, can I have this dance, please? Just for old time sakes?"

Rachel looked at Garfield for a moment before nodded her head, and smiling. "Sure, just for old time sake," She whispered, getting into the same position like they did five or six years ago.

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have _

"See, I told you this was a good idea," Tara said, her and Malchior taking their seats in front of the bushes that sat next to the beginning of the path. "Look how they're dancing together, and even we can hear the music."

_You're cinematic, __razor__ sharp  
a welcome arrow through the heart  
under your skin feels like home  
Electric shocks on aching bones _

"Am I supposed to get a hint that you want to dance?" Malchior asked, getting up from his seat and offering Tara a hand.

Tara smirked, looking from his hand to back up at Malchior's hand. "Maybe," she said, taking it and they too started dancing around.

_Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto _

Even after a whole day to herself in the city she grew up in, Rachel still didn't feel satisfy on hanging out with Garfield again. Sure, it's been so long since she last seen that smile on his face and that twinkle in his eyes, but something just felt wrong here.

And it was just because they were both seeing other people who were probably somewhere in the city together, there was just a feeling coming from Garfield that she couldn't quite figure out what.

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have _

"Garfield?" Rachel called, awaking from her thoughts.

"Yeah, Rach?"

"Do you, oh I don't know, have something you want to ask me?"

Garfield stopped moving, having her do the same and looked at her. "As matter of fact, Rachel, I do."

A sudden happiness grew in Rachel's stomach and she smile wide. She kept her eyes on Garfield, taking one hand to fish something out of his pockets, until she saw something moving from the corner of her eyes. Rachel looked up, and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Malchior and Tara were dancing together at the far side.

As Garfield continued to fish through his pocket, finding the object in mind, Rachel took a step towards the wall, placing one hand on the pole and the other on the edge of the gazebo, leaning over to see if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, and they weren't.

_There is a darkness deep in you  
A frightening magic I cling to _

Rachel took a step back, shaking her head.

Garfield turned around, finally founding what he was looking for, but he saw Rachel's change in mood. His huge grin dropped into a frown. Shaking off the feeling that something bad was happening, he decided to just go with his plan.

"_Give me a chance to hold on," _Garfield sang along with the music, taking a step towards Rachel as she took a step back. "_Give me a chance to hold on." _He took one hand. "_Give me a chance to hold on." _And then her other. "_Just give me something to hold onto."_

Rachel broke her hands away from him, turned around, and ran out of the gazebo.

"Rachel, wait, please!" Garfield screamed after, but Rachel didn't stop. She kept running away, trying to wipe the tears that fell out from the wind so she could see better, but the more she wiped, the more came down.

Garfield didn't know what to do either. He didn't have the courage or guts to race after her. He took out the small purple box with a green ribbon that's been sitting in his pocket all this time, and played with it in his hand.

Maybe they just weren't meant to be together.

He felt water now starting to form in his eyes, feeling the hurt in his heart again like before at the day when they were separated for college. This was the third time he let the proposal slip out of his fingers.

First their graduation, then college, and now here.

Garfield shook his head, placing the box back inside his pocket. It was time for him to give up.

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have_

Malchior and Tara stopped dancing, turning their heads at the gazebo and seeing Rachel running down the path. She stopped in front of the two; her face already wet from the sudden tears, and continued her way back to the city, not saying a word.

"Do you think that was a bad idea?" Malchior asked, breaking the silence between the both of them.

Tara shook her head in response.

"Should we try doing something else tomorrow?"

Tara nodded her head before they both walked away before being seen by Garfield who still stood there with his hands in his hair, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

(AN:) Ouch, poor Garfield and Rachel. Do you think she's going to break up with Malchior now that she's seen them dancing? Or will she let it slide? What do you think about Arella and Rita? The two mother's are bound to come up with something, right? Or will they just keep quiet and let destiny decide? Tara and Malchior also? Are they being good guys and trying to get Garfield and Rachel together, or bad guys and cheating on them for each other so maybe they might see something?

Well, hopefully, everything will be answered in the next chapter. 'Til then my readers~


	9. If You Can Afford Me

(AN:) This is all yours, Roguelover321! You wanted me to be fast, so I was fast :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Reflection by Mulan Soundtrack, or If You Can Afford Me by Katy Perry.**

Yes, there's no such thing as Azar Gods, but hey, I wanted some sort of song in here...and it came to be the one from Mulan for my dad was watching it the other day...

And I'm obsessed with If You Can Afford Me, so I _had_ to add it somewhere! Besides, it totally fits for Tara in her's, Malchior's, Rachel's and Garfield's situation.**  
**

* * *

"Mom, what's wrong?" Rachel asked Arella who quickly ran into Rachel's room. Arella slammed the door behind her shut, pressing her back against it as her hands were still on the door knob.

"Honey, whatever Malchior is going to ask you," Arella said walking over to her daughter and placing both hands on her shoulder. "Disapprove of it!"

"What?" Rachel asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Malchior is about to-"

"Rachel, can you come down here for a moment?" Her father called from down in the living room.

Rachel looked at her mother for a second before getting up from her desk chair and walking out. Arella walked out behind her.

"What's going on down here?" Rachel asked, stepping down the stairs and seeing her boyfriend along with his parents in her living room talking with her parents. The adults were all smiling except for Arella who looked like she was about to cry.

"Rachel, our parents and me were talking about something," Malchior said as he got up from his spot next to his mother.

"And what would that be?" Rachel asked.

Malchior took his hand and along with that a white box. He opened it up and a ring was in the middle. "Will you marry me?"

Rachel gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. The thing was, she wanted to say yes, just like any girl would, but things weren't like that for her. Ever since she had that conversation with Garfield again, she couldn't do something like this. Rachel kept looking at her parents, Malchior's and the ring sitting in front of her.

She broke out in tears as she pushed Malchior slowly away. "I'm sorry," her voice cracked before she ran straight out the front door.

"Rachel!" Malchior screamed, running after her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ellen asked, about to run after the two but Arella grabbed onto her shoulder.

"They just need some time together," Arella said, pushing Ellen back onto the couch next to her husband. She thanked Azar for Rachel's disapproval on Malchior. He wasn't the right man for her.

* * *

Rachel gotten to the backyard of where her parents now lived, wanting to stay close with her. Malchior stayed behind Rachel, but in a safe distance so she wouldn't see him. Rachel leaned over a watering station where the horses drank from, seeing her reflection in the water.

_"Look at me,"_ Rachel sang, moving the two small strands to behind her ears. _"I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter." _She closed her eyes, not wanting to see herself anymore. She walked to the circle gate way leading to her mother's garden out back. _"Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?"_

Rachel walked closer in so Malchior was able to lean himself against the side of the opening, keeping his eyes on her.

_"Now I see that if I were truly to be myself,"_ Rachel climbed over the small white bridge._ "I would break my father's heart."_

Towards the lake was a statue of a black raven, having its wings spread open to its side with a small opening in its chest, making it a perfect place for Rachel to sit down and look out at the lake, but right now she didn't want to sit_. _

_"Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?"_ Rachel asked, seeing her reflection once again in the shine of the statue_. "Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"_

She turned to walk up the flight of stairs to a small place where her parents kept as a little temple for each member to visit in the morning.

Rachel fell onto her knees in front of one of the Azar god as Malchoir stood at the doorway, knowing if he stood inside she would see his shadow. _"Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_ Rachel yanked the short purple hair off her head, having her longer, and real one fall to her back. She turned her head to see her old self in the mirror standing there, and it shocked her completely.

All the old memories of her and Garfield flashed through her mind in a matter of seconds. The only way she could stop them was by closing her eyes and forcing herself up, walking out of the temple. Malchior quickly threw his back against the wall so Rachel wouldn't see him.

_"When will my reflection show who I am inside?" _Rachel whispered to herself.

Malchior grabbed Rachel's hand, having her gasp at the touch. She turned her head to see the blue eyed man looking at her with a shocking face.

"H-how long were you there for?" Rachel quickly asked, doing her long hair into a bun as she placed the wig back on.

"Rachel, we need to talk."

* * *

Rachel said on a bench underneath an apple tree as Malchior walked back and forth in front of her. "All this time you were pretending?" Malchior said.

"I didn't want to disappoint my father in not getting on with my life like he told me too."

Malchior stopped in front of Rachel and threw his hands out to the side. "And your mother?"

"She hated you since the first day," Rachel admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"And what I would like to also know is why you've been acting like a _completely_ different person ever since you wanted to see that green man again!" Malchior yelled towards the end.

"The green man," Rachel got up, "has a name! He's my best friend and was my boyfriend before you!"

"Is that what he is, an old lover who you've fallin' for?" Malchior said.

"I haven't fallen for him, I'm just defending him! You can't talk to Garfield like that!"

Malchior grabbed onto both her arms, digging his nails into her skin. "Look me in the eyes and say you've stop loving him!"

Rachel closed her eyes to keep the tears from the pain running down her cheeks, but most importantly not to look at the hate Malchior was feeling right now.

Malchior shook her. "Tell me!" He screamed.

Rachel's hands glowed black and Malchior's hands flew off her. "Ok, fine!" Rachel looked back at him. "I still love him! I never stopped! I was hoping when I went out with you, I would forget all about Garfield, but I just told myself a lie. When we were going to meet again, I wanted to break up with you because I thought he and I were going to go out again but then I saw Tara and my life went downhill!" Rachel hugged herself as she fell on top her knees and just broke down crying. "I'm sorry."

Malchior stood there in shock before kneeling down on one knee, softly holding onto her shoulders and bringing Rachel into a hug. "No, I'm sorry," He said, rubbing her back. "I didn't mean to say and do what I did."

"Its fine," Rachel whispered, wiping the tears away.

"Rachel, what are you going to do?" Malchior shook his head slowly. "He's going to get married in a week."

Rachel's head shot up. "_What_?"

Malchior gulped. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you the news? I got a text from Tara saying he proposed to her just yesterday and she said yes. That's why I proposed to you."

Rachel backed away from Malchior, keeping her eyes on him as he got up. The tears that were falling out of her eyes before now were stuck in them.

"Rachel?" Malchior took a step close to her.

Rachel quickly took her phone out of her back pocket, seeing the light flicker on and showing her missed calls and texts filled in the inbox. A small icon caught her eye on the top right hand corner. Her phone had been on silent for the past two days Garfield was trying to reach her.

"Rachel?" Malchior repeated, taking another step.

"_No_!" Rachel screamed, throwing her free hand up in front of her. "Don't come near me. Don't you _dare_ come near me."

"Rachel, I-"

Rachel turned around and took off from her parent's garden, leaving Malchior there behind her.

"Hey! Rachel!" He yelled, but she just ignored him and continued her way out of the place.

* * *

The thunderstorms that were holding in all day let go, having a down poor into Rachel and the rest of the city.

Rachel landed at the old neighborhood she and Garfield used to live until they went off their own ways for college. Landing on the sidewalk, she then started to sprint to the old forest where their clubhouse still stood in one piece. When she got to the ladder, Rachel fell on her knees, having her hands keep her up.

Two feet walked around the tree trunk to stand in front of her. Rachel slowly raises her head, seeing the blond haired girl looking down at her. She smiled at Rachel, offering one of her hands and Rachel took it. At contact, white and black sparked out and Rachel felt her powers working again. Both then floated up into the clubhouse.

Rachel lay across the bed as Tara was in the kitchen, making her herbal tea as Garfield mentioned she liked at times like this. She was pretty proud of herself for this was the first time she was making it, and Tara wasn't doing a bad job.

When the tea was finished, she took the purple mug over to the small bedroom, handing it to Rachel after she sat up.

"Congratulations on the engagement," Rachel whispered, looking down at her mug as Tara played with the ring now sitting on her left hand.

"I don't feel so lucky," Tara shared, still looking at the ring.

"What do you mean?" Rachel turned to look at her. "You're going to marry the greatest guy I know. Trust me; he's going to keep you happy." It hurt her to say those words to Tara, but she had to be the good guy.

"Listen to yourself, Rachel!" Tara screamed, turning to look back at her with tears in her eyes already. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

Tara groaned, getting up from the bed and walking around in circles for a while. She stopped and hugged herself, standing in front of the bed and looked back at Rachel. "Malchior haven't seen what we've done to you two."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, setting the mug down on the lamp table and walking over to stand next to Tara. "Alright, I'm confused. What did you guys do?"

"We've broken a beautiful relationship," Tara cracked. "You are Garfield _were_ something before we came in."

Rachel opened her mouth, but Tara threw on hand up to stop her.

"Don't deny the truth, Rachel. I know these things."

"Fine," Rachel mumbled, "We were one of the best couples in high school."

"Can I at least know the rest of the story?"

Rachel looked at Tara as the tears already starting to fall from her eyes, and she didn't know the whole story. Knowing she couldn't get away with this now that the secret's been out, Rachel confessed.

"My Sweet 16 was the day Garfield had asked me to go out with him. We were both already into each other that he didn't even had to ask me to be his girlfriend. There wasn't a day when we broke up or took a break from one another."

Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest and walked out of the bedroom over to the window in the living room, sitting on the window sill as she watched the rain pour down. Tara took a seat on the couch, placing her legs over on the other side and placing her hands on the arm rest, still keeping her eyes on Rachel as she started to cry too.

"It wasn't until we both had to go to college at different places. We talked about it for _days_ in order to figure out what to do." Rachel rested her head on her knees, hugging both close to her chest.

"And you two broke up then and went out with Malchior and I," Tara whispered, finishing off her story. "But you two hoped to be single when you saw each other again and Garfield would have asked you to be his forever, but instead you both were heartbroken because we came along."

Rachel covered her mouth with one hand, breaking down again as she nodded her head, not able to say anymore.

"Oh, Rachel," Tara said, getting up to hug her. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed on Rachel's shoulder with her arms around her neck and Rachel placed a hand one arm, crying along with her.

"No, you can't be sorry," Rachel gulped, turning around and held onto Tara's arms. "You're going to marry him."

"But-"

"No buts. You're the second perfect women for him, and no one will be able to compete with that rank."

"Except for the girl who's perfect for him first."

Rachel shook her head, placing a hand on Tara's cheek. "I'm not going to come in between you two."

"Then I am!" Tara screamed, standing up straight. She removed the ring from her hand and grabbed Rachel's hand, slipping the ring on her finger before Rachel had the chance to throw her hand away. "Now you're going to be Mrs. Rachel Roth Logan!"

Thunder ripped across the sky as the two ladies kept their hands in the air.

* * *

Garfield's cellphone started to vibrate, hitting against the desk set up next to his bed. A green arm appeared from underneath the covers, trying to search for the device interrupting his sleep. When he finally grabbed onto it, without looking at the caller ID he answered it.

"Tara, can't it wait until the morning?"

"Shut it, lover boy."

Garfield shot up from bed. "Malchior?" Garfield brought the cellphone in front of his face and checked the number calling, making sure it was really his friend. "Dude, do you _know_ what time it is?"

"Please tell me you're with Rachel," Malchior said.

"No, I'm not," Garfield threw the covers off him and swung his feet over. "Why, what happened?" He got up, running over to the set of house phone his mother kept in the room, checking the call logs in case Rachel or Tara called, but to his luck, neither did.

"Ok, long story short," Malchior closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he ran a hand through his white hair. "I asked her to marry me, she freaked out and flew away to heaven knows where."

"You did _what_ and then she did _what_?" Garfield yelled into the phone, having Malchior pull it away from his ear. _"Malchior, you've known her for almost five years and you haven't tended to figure out that you can't rush Rachel with these kinds of questions?"_

"Oh, so, if _you_ know _so much_ about her then why don't you marry her?"

"Dude, I'm going to marry Tara if you've forgotten! Besides, Rachel is yours now and I…"

"Garfield?" Malchior called into the phone before checking to see if the line was cut, but the conversation was still going. "Garfield, what's wrong?"

Garfield placed a hand on his heart. "I-I don't know. This might sound crazy, but I feel as if Tara did something."

"_Great_! You even feel her and I bet you haven't even slept with her yet."

"Not cool, man!" Garfield brought the phone down to in front of his face. "Totally not cool!"

* * *

"Welcome, welcome," Tara and Garfield greeted together as their friends and family members walked through the building where they held their party.

"Tara, is this really all necessary?" Garfield leaned over, meeting his fiancée.

"Well, my parents always wanted to throw some kind of before wedding party," Tara said, "And now that they're gone, I'm not going to let one of their wishes slip away."

"Okay, okay, don't _guilt_ me into these things," Garfield shook his head, greeting the other members who were still walking inside, finding a crowd to gather around. "I don't want to make my in-laws mad that they'll haunt me forever."

Rachel and Malchior finally walked in, and Garfield could smell the awkwardness between the two. Rachel never told him what happened; she just wanted to leave it alone.

How could he leave something alone that had to do with his best friend and new friend not getting along as they used to before? Maybe this whole meet up was a bad idea.

"Hey guys!" Tara said as she hugged Rachel and then Malchior, having Garfield jump out of his thoughts once again.

"Rachel, your hair," Garfield pointed out, running his fingers through it. "It's long!"

"Yeah, I never cut it," Rachel said.

"It was a wig all this time, can you believe it?" Malchior asked, "Her father wanted her to have short hair, and Rachel here never wanted to cut it, so she just got a wig."

"I love it," Garfield commented before Tara gave the two guests a welcome hug.

"You remember tonight's plan?" Malchior whispered into Tara's ear as they were in their hug.

"You betcha," Tara replied, letting go of the white haired man and taking her place back next to Garfield who still had his hands in his pockets, just giving the two people in front of him a warm smile.

"Tonight's plan?" Rachel repeated, giving Malchior and Tara a surprised look. "What are you two talking about?"

"Trust me, Rachel; you're going to love it!" Tara screamed, taking her new friend's hand and dragging her to the dance floor where Tara's other friend stood, talking with the others.

_"If you want me, a cherry on top, the pick of the pack, the crème de la crop, if you want me you better do better than that tonight," _Tara started singing, standing in the direction to face Garfield as he and the hundreds of others turned to look at her.

_"Oh, oh," _The girls behind Tara sang.

Tara then ran over to where Garfield was still standing.

_"If you want me, it takes more than," _She winked,_ "a wink," _Then, she took the glass that appeared in his hand,_ "and more than a drink, more than you think." _Tara placed the glass on a nearby tray held by a waiter. She turned back to Garfield, placing her hand on her hips, "_If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank tonight."_

Garfield gulped, making Tara laugh.

Slowly, she walked towards Garfield again. _"'Cause some don't have the patience, some call me high-maintenance, but you pay the bill, 'cause that's the deal. If you wanna ride, just name your price and don't play cheap," _She pointed a finger where Garfield's heart is, "_with your heart. Don't make a bet if," _Tara pretended to write something on her palm, "_You can't write the check for me, for me 'cause I can be bought but you'll pay the cost."_

Tara grabbed Garfield by his shirt caller, bringing him closer to her, "_If you can afford me."_

She let go of him, having Garfield step back at her sudden outburst. Tara walked backwards to the other girls who started dancing with the tempo of the music playing in the background.

_"If you want me, I'm not a piece of ass, a one night stand, a storage shed. I think you better walk by tonight."_

Tara turned around and the girls yelled, "_Oh, no."_

She faced Garfield again pointing a finger at herself, "_If you want me," _She clasp her hands together, "_then stop begging, I don't put out for charity. If you want me there's no discount price tonight."_

Tara placed her arm on Rachel's shoulder, leaning her head to the side. _"But I don't need your dollar bills; I just want something real 'cause nothing's free, except loving me."_

_"If you wanna ride, just name your price and don't play cheap with your heart."_

Tara lifted Rachel's left hand, showing the ring still sitting on her finger. Rachel pulled her hand down before someone else saw.

Tara crossed her arms over, leaning on one leg. _"Don't make a bet if you can't write the check for me, for me 'cause I can be bought but you'll pay the cost," _Tara turned her head to the side, looking at Garfield again, "_If you can afford," _She flipped her hair with one hand, "_me."_

Different color lights started flashing around and everyone in the ballroom started dancing, except for Garfield and Rachel who just stared, before their eyes set on one another. It was a moment of silence between the two before Tara's voice started echoing through the place again, and the lights stopped blinking.

Somehow, she jumped over to stand in front of Garfield, having him flinch and almost fall over if it wasn't the help of Malchior pushing him back on his feet.

_"If you want me; the cherry on top, the pick of the pack, the crème de la crop," _Tara mumbled at her fiancé with a straight face.

Not being able to keep that straight face on, her smile grew back and she started dancing again, facing her friends who started singing along with her too.

_"If you wanna ride, just name your price and don't play cheap with your heart. Don't make a bet if you can't write the check for me, for me. 'Cause I can be bought but you'll pay the cost if you can afford me."_

Tara took Rachel's hand and forced her to dance with her. Rachel smiled and even laughed with Tara's behavior tonight, but Garfield didn't. He still stood there, confusing taking over once again.

_"If you wanna ride, just name your price and don't play cheap with your heart. Don't make a bet if you can't write the check for me, for me. 'Cause I can be bought but you'll pay the cost if you can afford me."_

Forgetting everything, Garfield finally broke down dancing with the people around him.

* * *

(AN:) So, Tara gave Rachel the ring! =O And Tara _tried_ to get some idea in Garfield's head, but that didn't work either...

What do you think about Malchior and Tara actually being the good guys this time? I don't know where I got the idea from, but if you ask me, I like it ^^

There's only going to be one last chapter to this, which is the wedding, so I'll see you guys then =]


	10. Starting a New Beginning Together

(AN:) Alright, guys, this is the last chapter. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, This is Me by Camp Rock, or Deewangi Deewangi by the Om Shanti Om soundtrack.**

And for you Hindi to English translators out there, if you catch the Deewangi Deewangi's English translation has been changed, its because I changed it to kinda fit the story.

* * *

"Karen, Kori; can you two leave us alone for a moment?" Tara asked the two who were talking next to Tara and Rachel.

"Sure, Tara, no problem," Karen said, both of them nodding before leaving, taking their stuff with them in case they weren't allowed back.

"You're beautiful," Rachel commented, fixing the veil behind Tara's head, making sure it's on right.

"Are you really going to let me get away with this?" Tara asked, looking at herself in the mirror and feeling the tears ready to form in her eyes.

Rachel sighed, placing a hand on the side of her face. "Tara, I'm not letting you get away with anything. Now, will you please, just stop acting like that and be happy?"

"No, I won't!" Tara got up, turning to face her. "I was able to put up with Garfield always talking about you when we were together, but I'm not going to when I'm with him forever."

"Then why did you say yes when he proposed to you?"

"I never agreed to the proposal," Tara said. "I turned around when Garfield tapped on my shoulder and I saw him on the ground. Malchior then called me and I had my Bluetooth underneath my hair. Malchior asked me if I was going to break up with Garfield and I said yes while my hand was up to telling Garfield to give me a moment, but he thought I was talking to him when I said yes and the hand was for him to place the ring on."

"Well if that's what happened, then why didn't you tell Garfield?"

"Because he was so happy! Plus I didn't have the guts to do so. I mean, by the looks on how he was so happy, I thought he didn't care about you anymore."

Rachel stood there in complete shock, staring at the blond girl in front of her whose eyes were filled with water. She didn't know what to do now that she learned the real truth.

"Now that it's out in the open, what do you want me to do?" Rachel asked. "Is there something you had in mind for us to fix this?"

Tara closed her eyes and turned her head to face the window. Without Malchior, Tara really couldn't think. Now that everything was going to fast as she was supposed to continue getting ready to meet Garfield at the altar, there's really no point.

"I don't," Tara chocked. "I really don't know what to do."

Rachel sighed, placing both hands on either side of her hips. "Then there wasn't any point in telling me the truth."

"Yes there was my dear daughter."

Rachel and Tara turned to face the door and saw Rachel's and Garfield's parents both standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Dad?" Rachel asked. "What are you talking about?"

Trigon sighed, looking at his wife before back to Rachel. "Let's just say your mother has convinced me that Malchior isn't the right lad for you."

Rachel looked at each parent, then to Tara, and back to them, being able to hear what they were thinking.

"Oh, no," Rachel yelled, "No, not going to happen, never; are you guys _serious_?"

"You're not leaving this room until you change," Rita said, closing the door and locking it.

* * *

"Where are they?" Garfield asked, walking back and forth in a pace as he and the others already made it to their seats. "Tara never takes this long! She's always on time."

"Man," Victor grabbed his best friend by his shoulder and pulled him back to standing on the priest's left side. "Will you calm your butt down?"

"I just want to get this day over with!" Garfield screamed, throwing his hands into his hair. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes, it is, now keep quiet," Richard answered. "This is a huge deal to the girls, so they're going to do as much as they want and can to make this day special."

Garfield crossed his arms over his chest and slouched. "I only wish making things special was faster."

And after he said that, the music started to play, and Garfield, along with the other guys, stood up straight. One by one, the girls walked in.

First, Karen, Tara's Maid of Honor, walked in, holding her own flowers as she looked in front of her, trying to make sure nothing from the side lines would distract her, like it usually would.

Next, Koriand'r, Tara's Bridesmaid, walked in, holding onto Tara's flowers-red roses with yellow Lilies.

Following Koriand'r was the flower girl. Tara wanted Rachel to be the flower girl, thinking that would be the perfect job since she would come in late, and no attention would be on her for it would be on the bride, but instead of Rachel coming out...

It was Tara herself.

Garfield, along with everyone else face's dropped at the sight of the one who was supposed to be the bride caring the basket full of flower pedals and throwing them on the floor as she made her way up the aisle.

When she got to the front, everyone kept looking at her.

"Tara, what are you doing?" Garfield asked, seeing his fiancé standing there with a smirk on her face as she stood next to Koriand'r.

"I'm being the flower girl," Tara answered, lifting the basket to show Garfield. "Duh! What else?"

"You're the one who's supposed to be in the white dress, not throwing flowers!"

"Oh, you mean the bride? Sorry, today's not my wedding day."

"Excuse me?"

Tara pointed, "She's the bride."

Garfield, along with the others, turned their head to the double doors that were still opening, showing one women standing there with her face covered by a long veil, wrist length white gloves, a gown reaching the floor, and holding onto Malchior's arm as together they walked down.

Since Tara's parents had passed away, she asked Malchior to be the one who walked her down, and knowing they had a close bond, Malchior agreed too.

Instead of "Here Comes the Bride" tune that would usually play, there was a twinkle type of music.

"_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say."_

As the bride took a step pasted a row of seats, people sitting there were able to see her face, and gasped. That made Garfield more nervous, especially by the singing. The voice was familiar, but right now, he couldn't figure out who it was from.

"_But I have this dream right inside of me. I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know. To let you know."_

Garfield caught the sight of Arella and Rita giving each other high fives as Steve with Trigon. Knowing the four of them each had smirked on their faces and were that happy, whatever that was happening right now, was all because of them.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason why I'm singing. I tried to find you. Now I've found you."_

When Malchior handed over the mystery women to Garfield before taking his place as other groomsmen, Garfield didn't hesitate to lift the huge veil, reveling to Garfield, and the audience, the amethyst colored eyes belonging to only one special girl.

"_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me. I tried to find you. Now I've found you," _Rachel finished off with a huge smile on her face when their eyes came in full contact.

"Rachel," Garfield breathlessly said.

"Friends, families, dearly beloved; we're gathered here today to join this man to this woman. Is there anyone sitting here who believe these two shall not be wed?"

Trigon opened his mouth to say something, his mind changing, but Arella covered it with her hand and Rita placed a hand on top of Arella's. Steve threw both of his hands on top of the women's; making sure Trigon wouldn't be able to pull them off.

"Then it is time to exchange the wedding vows. Garfield, you may start."

"Actually, I'm sure we all agree that Rachel should start," Victor said, the priest pointing the microphone to Rachel. From the look Garfield gave her, he already knew that they were both going to walk out of here today with tears covering their faces.

Rachel took the microphone and pointed the speaker part to her mouth, taking a deep breath before starting to talk.

"Our times together from kindergarten to high school were the greatest times I have ever had in my entire life." Rachel started, already my voice was starting to crack and she didn't get halfway through. "From the day you wanted to be my friend, nothing was going to stop you from doing that, and I'm super happy nothing did."

"From now on, I will try my best to tell you the truth, even though it might hurt to express it. You will be my best friend again, and nothing will stop me from loving you for the rest of entirety. I love you, Garfield Logan. And even though, I was forced into this dress," Rachel looked at her parents who sat normally this time, with their hands not on her father's face. She then looked at Tara, "Not been able to pay for any of this," Tara stuck her tongue out before laughing. "I guess I can say so far, this day has been perfect. Being with you, for the rest of my life, already has got me a feeling that I'm going to love every moment of it."

Rachel heard Garfield sniff and he was trying his best to keep his eyes on her rather than the floor.

Victor walked up from behind Garfield, handing one ring to her after she gave the microphone back to the priest. Garfield held out his left hand.

"With this ring," Rachel took a deep breath before continuing, "You have my life," and she slipped it on Garfield's finger.

"Garfield," The priest said, handing the microphone to him, and Garfield slowly took it, already out of energy from the words Rachel said to him.

"I just like to point out that you're an idiot, Rach," Garfield joked into the mike, having everyone in the audience laugh. "But, it's time to be serious. See, Rachel, from the day we met, I knew there was a connection between us for it felt great to be with you. It felt the same way during our whole life together, and if I met someone with time traveling powers, I would go back in time and relive all those memories."

Garfield turned his view to look at Tara who was smiling wide, seeing him and Rachel standing in opposite directions in the perfect place.

"No offense, Tara, but I'm glad it wasn't you underneath that veil," Garfield yelled over.

Tara giggled before saying, "its fine, Garfield. I'm glad that I'm not standing where Rachel is too. Unless, you know, when it's my wedding day."

Garfield and Rachel laughed, shaking their heads before turning to look back at one another and Garfield continued.

"You're an awesome girl, and Malchior took great care of you while I was gone, but I'm going to do better."

Rachel looked at one of Garfield's groomsmen, catching Malchior smiling too. He winked at her, telling her things will be alright.

Garfield took one of Rachel's hands into his.

"From now on, it's going to be the adventures of Garfield and Rachel Logan and together, we'll be the best there is. Of course, after my parents and yours which are going to be my parents soon. I love you, Rachel Roth, and no one will deny that. If they do, then they'll feel the pain from my-"

"Garfield, don't make us stand here all day," Rachel said. "You can tell me all this later."

"Okay, okay," Garfield handed the microphone to the priest and took the ring from Victor's hand. "With this ring, you have my life." He placed it on, kissing it before letting it set down back on Rachel's side.

"Now, do you, Garfield Logan, take Rachel Roth to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health, through the good and bad, through thick and thin? Do you promise to cherish her, love her, and care for her until death do you two apart?"

"Heck, yeah!" Garfield screamed.

"Then do you, Rachel Roth, take Garfield Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, through the thick and think? Do you promise to cherish her, to love her, and to care for her until death do you two apart?"

"I do," Rachel said, shaking her head at Garfield's response, but couldn't help but smile at it too.

"Then by the power in me, I now pronounce Garfield Logan, and now, Rachel Roth Logan, husband and wife. You may ki-"

Garfield didn't let the priest continue; he already pulled Rachel in by grabbing onto her waist, not being able to keep his excitement calm. Everyone started clapping as Tara screamed, having both hands on the side of her mouth.

* * *

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

Garfield, Rachel and everyone else stopped their side conversations and turned to the small stage up front where Tara was standing with her back facing everyone else. Why she was standing like that, no one knew, but from the sound of her voice, she was happy.

"Now, we all know why we're here tonight," Tara began, leaning against the wall on one shoulder. "To celebrate the wedding of Rachel and Garfield; two lovers since they first met. Of course, you all knew that."

Rachel and Garfield looked at each other, smiling before turning their gaze back at the blond.

"And for those who didn't know, it's all thanks to Malchior and I."

The guests cheered.

"So, in honor of the greatest couple, tonight is going to be full of madness. This song is dedicated to you two, Rachel and Garfield. We love you both together. And it better stay like that, you hear?"

Everyone cheered again and Tara started moving from side to side, dancing to the claps people started to make before turning fully around, smiling wide and stepped down the few stairs, waving at the crowd in front of her.

Garfield jumped in front of her, "_Hey look, hey look at the night beaming with madness." _He walked to the other side of Tara. "_Did you know stories are created on such nights?" _He kissed Tara's cheek, thanking her for all she's done.

"_Hey look, hey look at the night beaming with madness. Did you know stories are created on such night?"_ Tara and Garfield sang together.

Malchior appeared from one side of the stage, walking down to meet the girls who surrounded him. _"Everything is so beautiful, so charming,"_ he said, seeing everyone and everything around him.

Garfield went to go meet him. They grabbed each other's hand, pulled their bodies together and then let go. Malchior and Garfield ran a hand through their hair and Garfield pointed to Malchior who spun around. _"So many stars have brightened our night," _Garfield sang.

"_No one has any wits left," _Garfield and Malchior, along with the girls dancing behind them, sang together. They clapped to the side twice and then patted their hips. "It's j_ust us, our hearts and our lovers. There's complete madness, and only madness in the air." _Together they did a head bang before Garfield went to go stand by Tara again and repeat the same move.

"_There's no guide or leader. No one can be accused of that. Just total madness and only madness in the air." _Tara threw a hand up as she and Garfield head banged.

"_All hot girls put your hands up and say,"_ Malchior sang, walking over to the side were all the girls were and waved his hands in the air with them."_Tonight will be the best!"_

The girls moved to the side and showed Rachel standing in the back with the guys. "_All cool boys c'mon make some noise and say tonight will be the best!" _Malchior gave her a hug before looking back at the stage for new guests that arrived.

"_The night is passionate and pulsing with excitement!" _Jason sang, spinning onto the middle of the stage and extending his hand out.

"_Its intoxication is deep and strong," _Komand'r walked out, taking Jason's open hand.

"_The night is passionate and pulsing with excitement!"_ Garfield jumped up with Rachel by his side to greet Jason and Komand'r.

"_Its intoxication is deep and strong," _Rachel sang after, giving Komand'r a hug.

"_You can hear the music blasting from miles away," _Mal walked out from the side Komand'r walked out from.

"_But it doesn't matter for it's all too strong to be stopped!" _Charlie came out from the same side, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"_No one has any wits left, just us, our hearts and our lovers," _Garfield sang with Komand'r by his side. Jason then came and stood on the other side of Garfield. After he did a small handshake with Garfield, the three of them sang,_ "There's complete madness and only madness in the air. There's no guide or leader. No one can be accused of that, just totally madness and only madness in the air."_

"_All hot girls put your hands up and say,"_ Ryuko walked down the stairs as he waved his hands in the air with the girls who stood on the side. Garfield quickly went and gave him a high five. "_Tonight will be the best!"_

"_All cool boys c'mon make some noise and say tonight will be the best!" _Komand'r and Rachel sang together, walking with the guys who kept following them.

Garfield walked back to stand in front of the small stage. "_Actually, there's a lot of peace to be found here."_

What surprised him was Victor running out next. _"But this heart has gone insane,"_ He tabbed a finger on where his heart is before walking up to Garfield and giving his best friend a hug.

"_Actually there's a lot of peace to be found here," _Richard came out, giving Garfield a high five and placing a hand behind his back as his other one gave Victor a high give.

"_But all our hearts have gone insane,"_ Garfield sang, having Victor and Richard laugh.

"_Fill each moment with your dreams," _Karen appeared in between Victor and Garfield.

"_And tell everyone the secrets of life," _Koriand'r stepped in between Richard and Garfield.

Garfield, Victor and Richard stood shoulder by shoulder and together they sang, "_No one has any wits left. It's just us, our hearts and our lovers. There's now complete madness and only madness in the air." _They shared a head bang before Garfield went over to where Karen and Koriand'r stood.

"_There's no guide or leader, no one can be accused of that for there's just total madness and only madness in the air!"_

"_All hot girls put your hands up and say." _Somehow, Garfield, Victor and Richard stood on top of the bar table top, taking off their jackets, swinging it around and throwing it into the crowd of girls that were jumping up and down. _"Tonight will be the best!"_

"_All cool boys c'mon make some noise and say tonight will be the best!" _Karen, Koriand'r and Rachel sang together before laughing at their husband's actions.

Cristian and Andrea both then walked down from the entrance that lead on top of the stage. Garfield quickly ran up and grabbed Cristian's arm, pulling him down but forgetting about Andrea. She stood there for a moment before both came back, saying they were sorry. Andrea couldn't help but forgive them and share a little dance.

Cristian and Garfield stood on either side of Andrea._ "All hot girls put your hands up and say. Tonight will be the best!"_

Andrea took a step forward, looking at everyone. "_All cool boys c'mon make some noise and say tonight will be the best!"_

Garfield tapped her shoulder and pointed to the side, having Andrea look as he and Cristian walked away from her. Andrea looked at where Garfield and Cristian stood before, and saw they were running away from her, so she ran after them.

Wallace stood in front of the crowd of girls, throwing his hands up in the air. _"All hot girls put your hands up and say. Tonight will be the best!"_

Angelica pushed through the girls, giving Wallace an evil look before laughing. The girls moved aside and had the crowd of guys standing where they were. Wallace looked at them all and then back at his wife who was the one with the smile on her face as she sang, "_All cool boys c'mon make some noise and say tonight will be the best!"_

Wallace laughed too, giving her wife a kiss before meeting with Garfield and Rachel.

Joseph, Garth and Kole walked in next; Kole linking her arm with Joseph as Garth was next to them.

Garth ran away from the two, jumping down to stand in the middle of the girls._ "All hot girls put your hands up and say. Tonight will be the best!"_

Kole pulled Joseph with her as they stood in front of the guys. "_All cool boys c'mon make some noise and say tonight will be the best!"_

Isaiah and Toni came up behind Garfield and Rachel, scaring them before dancing together.

"_All hot girls put your hands up and say. Tonight will be the best!" _Isaiah and Garfield sang together.

"_All cool boys c'mon make some noise and say tonight will be the best!" _Toni and Rachel sang.

"_All hot girls put your hands up and say. Tonight will be the best!" _Roy walked in, already singing right before his girlfriend came in after him and sang, "_All cool boys c'mon make some noise and say tonight will be the best!"_

Leonid and Rosabelle were already dancing with Tavis and Gan.

"_All hot girls put your hands up and say. Tonight will be the best!" _Lenoid, Tavis and Gan sang together, circling Rosabelle.

She grabbed Leonid's shirt and pulled him close to her face. _All cool boys c'mon make some noise and say," _She pushed him back to standing next to her and the four said, _"Tonight will be the best!"_

For the rest of the night, all everyone did was dance together.

* * *

"Seven hours of dancing, who would have thought?" Garfield asked, as he was undoing his tie, to his new wife who was lying down on their bed still in her wedding dress.

"Well, you know our friends when they're happy," Rachel said, looking up at him.

Garfield laughed, leaping up and landing in the bed right next to Rachel.

"Are you _trying_ to break this bed?" Rachel screamed, punching Garfield's stomach. "We haven't even been here for half an hour yet!"

"You got to admit though," Garfield said, turning to lay on his back with his hands behind his head. "I picked a _great_ place."

"Oh, yes," Rachel sarcastically said.

"You mean you don't like it?" Garfield shot up from the bed, looking at Rachel.

"No, because you didn't choose a great place," She sat up, "You chose a perfect place." Rachel whispered.

Garfield let out a sigh of relief, placing a hand on his chest. "Good."

"How did you even afford to stay at the Cies Islands?" Rachel asked, getting up to see the outstanding view of the ocean outside the window.

"Well, our friends helped me out," Garfield said, standing behind Rachel with his head on her shoulder. "They said this was probably the one place you have to go in your life."

"It's breathtaking, Gar." Rachel turned around, looking at Garfield's face, a little shocked. "What?" She asked.

"Rachel, you never said my nickname before," Garfield explained, taking her hands into his.

"Garfield, you're crazy," Rachel shook her head, turning to look back outside the window. "I thought it was something serious."

"Serious, like how you almost let me get married to Tara instead of you?"

"Hey," Rachel spun back around and pointed a finger at him. "It was your fault you proposed to her. You know, when you propose to people, that's the one who you end up marrying?"

Garfield lifted Rachel's left hand up. "Well, Tara gave the ring to you."

Rachel pulled her hand away. "How did you know that?"

Garfield placed his hands in his pockets. "I was with Tara the whole time as we were getting ready for the parties and wedding. Don't you think I would at least catch that the design of the ring changed?"

"I didn't want her giving me the ring; she just forced it onto my finger."

"Just like how she forced you into the dress?"

Rachel playfully slapped the side of his face having Garfield laughed as he grabbed her hand after it.

"You know, Rachel, you don't know how happy I was to see Tara standing there as the flower girl," Garfield whispered.

"I don't get why you proposed then if you didn't love her. Neither does anybody else!"

Garfield shrugged. "You know me, but that doesn't matter anymore. As long as you're my wife now, I couldn't care less of what happens in the future. Come on, we got _all_ of Cies Islands to check out!"

"Thanks, but no thanks Garfield. Maybe not today," Rachel said as she made her way back to the bed, taking one of the pillows and placing it on her stomach to hug it.

"Why not?" Garfield asked, leaning against one of the bed poles. "What's wrong?"

Rachel shrugged, smiling a little. "I just want to annoy your company now that we're together."

"I think I know where this is going," Garfield said, smirking.

Rachel gasped, sitting up to throw the pillow at him. "It wasn't going anywhere! Can't I just have you lying down next to me, _fully in clothes_, and be happy with that? We were separated for years and now I want to at least enjoy the first day with you finally mine!"

Garfield looked at her, his mouth half opened with shock. "Love you too."

Rachel gave him the "I-wanna-throw-you-out-a-window" look.

"Sheesh, calm down, if I knew you were going to go all freaky mode on me, I wouldn't have said it."

Rachel laughed, lying back down as Garfield made his way to the other side. "I don't know how I feel in love with you a long time ago."

"Well, I am a pretty awesome guy to fall in love with."

"That you are, Garfield," Rachel whispered, burying her head into his chest. "That you are."

* * *

(AN:) Hope you enjoyed this short story my Beast Boy and Raven fans forever =]


End file.
